Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Augmented reality (AR) refers to a view of a physical (real) world environment whose elements are augmented by virtual, typically computer-generated, imagery, thereby creating a mixed reality. The augmentation may be conventionally in real time and in context with environmental elements, such a sporting event, a military exercise, a game, etc. AR technology enables the information about surrounding real world of a person to become interactive and digitally usable by adding object recognition and image generation. Artificial information about the environment and the objects may be stored and retrieved as an information layer separate from a real world view layer.
The present disclosure appreciates that there are several limitations with AR systems. Object recognition is a major component of AR, and appearance-based approaches are commonly used in object recognition. Appearance-based object recognition approaches can handle combined effects of shape, reflectance properties, pose in the scene, illumination conditions, and comparable effects. In addition, appearance-based representations may be acquired through an automatic learning phase unlike traditional shape representations. However, various challenges remain with the appearance-based recognition technique, since it rests on direct appearance-based matching and cannot successfully process occlusions, outliers, and varying backgrounds. In other words, the appearance-based approach is not robust, where the term robustness refers to the results remaining stable in the presence of various types of noise and can tolerate a certain portion of outliers.